Tenten's Broken Katana
by B.Q
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is a genius. A genius is supposed to be smart. A genius is not supposed to break ANY weapon, or ninja tool. Especially if it's your fiancé's... and ESSPIACIALLY if your fiancé's name is Tenten.nejiten oneshot


Okays….Here I am with a nejiten coming right at you!

**DISCLAIMER-**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I owned Naruto, i would be the happiest persom in the world...but...I'm not... SO THERE!

**SUMMERY-** Hyuuga Neji is a genius. A genius is supposed to be smart. A genius is not supposed to break ANY weapon, or ninja tool. Especially if it's your fiancé's... and ESSPIACIALLY if your fiancé's name is Tenten.

* * *

**TENTEN'S BROKEN KATANA**

"Tenten."

Neji looked at his fiancé's back. This was NOT good...she was sleeping with her hair up...NOT GOOD. Seeing Tenten with her hair down is a privilege. Apparently, she was still mad at him for breaking her FAVORITE katana.

Neji just somtimes couldn't help himself...

Even when Tenten told him NOT to touch her weapons, he did it anyway...

* * *

_Neji walked into his room that he shared with Tenten. He sighed. He was bored...yes,THE HYUUGA NEJI was bored.__ Lee and Gai-sensei were on a mission, and Tenten was at the hokage's __ office. And it would be pretty useless to train alone._

_He sighed again... __He sat down on his bed and and started looking around the room.__Then, something caught his attention in the corner of the room._

_A katana..._

_Tenten's katana..._

_He walked over to it and picked it up. Tenten often used this katana for battle.__ He reconized the red handle. He always liked this katana. It wasn't anything like the traditional Hyuuga katanas. Most of the Hyuuga swords were dull and they all looked the same. _

_ He swung the katana over his head in swift movements.Tenten would KILL him if she found out that he was playing with her FAVORITE katana._

_"Neji? I'm back." Tenten's voice rang through the apartment._

_Neji panicked..._

_Yes...Panicked._

_Then he another REALLY stupid thing._

_He threw the katana out the window._

**_'SMASH! CRASH! BANG! CRA-ACK!'_**

_Boy, he REALLY was gonna get it now, _

* * *

"Tenten..." he reached his hand out. 

She moved out of his reach.

"Get away from me, **_Hyuuga. _**You're lucky that I'm sleeping in the bed as you."

"Tenten..." he reached his hand again.

"If you keep moving, you're gonna fall of the _**-THUMP!-**_ bed..."

She cursed at him under her breath.

"Tenten, this is pointless. There is no use in acting like a child." Neji sat up to look at her figure on the floor.

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes showed anger and mischeif.

She got up from her place on the floor and headed to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"...I'm going to rip all your hairties."

Upon hearing this, Neji shot out of the bed.

"TENTEN!!!"

He caught up to her before she could reach the bathroom door.

He held her hands to keep her from doing anything. He smirked. She was helpless compared to him.

Until now, that is...

She kicked him on the leg-HARD. He grunted in pain as she ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

He banged his on the door. He could hear his precious hairties snapping, under the wrath of Tenten. An angry Tenten, is not a good Tenten.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Tenten! Stop, I'll make a deal with you."

There was a silence.

"Okay, I'm listening..."

"I'll give you ANY one of my katanas in place of the old one."

"...even the silver-tipped one?"

"Uh... no, not that one."

He heard another one of his precious hair-ties snap. His poor, poor, babies...

"OK! Ok, fine.The sliver-tipped one."

He heard the door unlock, and the door opened a crack, revealing his Hyuuga-wife-to-be.

"Ok, do you forgive me now?" he asked.

She stepped out of the bathroom ad she placed her arms around his neck.

"Hm...fine, I do." He placed his arms around her waist. Finaly, he got to hold her without her hitting him.

"Wait, Neji?"She let her grip around his neck loosen.

"Hn?"

"Do you know what happened to my tonfas?"

* * *

**OKAYS!!! El FIN!**

**...I just needed to get that fanfic out of the way...It was haunting my MIND!!! My original one was better...oh well...**

**REVEIW PLEASE!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**


End file.
